


but this time i took control

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, chapter 378 and onwards spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: When he finally opened the letter, he couldn't have expected its contents.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	but this time i took control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildKitte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/gifts).



> hi!!! back with another daisuga fic!! wrote this for the incredible wildkitte (please read their fics!!!)  
> also took some elements from chapter 378 and onwards (at the time i wrote this fic we were at chapter 388 so its probable that some of the thing i said won't happen BUT YEA!) anyway enjoy !!!! thank you again jojo for proofreading this<3

He was sitting on a bench near the playground which was starting to empty out. It was 4 already, class had been dismissed an hour ago, and he was just waiting for parents to pick their kids up.

He had only started this job a few months ago, and he couldn’t be happier. While in high school, he had never considered being an elementary school teacher, yet here he was, watching over some kids, waiting for their parents to pick them up.

Suga still remembers that day, the day when he had first considered pursuing this career. He remembers hanging out at Daichi’s place after having given a small french class to his siblings at the insistence of Daichi’s mother.

‘3 years old is when they remember best !’ She had said. And she was right. They still speak french to him to this day.

Daichi’s comment on how good of a teacher Suga would make didn’t go unnoticed. He had started looking at majors and universities in Miyagi that same evening. Talked about it with his parents a few days later, and what they said had warmed Suga’s heart.

“We don’t care what you do as long as you’re happy doing it.”, they had said. Suga was happy, it was all that mattered.

Suga had gotten lucky as well, as he had learned through Daichi’s parents that one of the teacher’s at their kids’ elementary school was retiring. Suga applied the same day, received a positive answer the next day and started working a week later.

Fresh out of uni and he already had a job, not far away from his place as well. He couldn’t be more thankful to Daichi’s parents.

His thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a letter dangling over his head.

“Delivery for Sugawara Koushi?” The familiar voice of one Sawamura Daichi said.

He hadn’t seen him in a few days, despite Daichi patrolling the area every day. They’d both been so busy with their jobs that they’d barely found any time to see each other during the week ends, like they used to.

“Hey. Picking up the kids?” Suga asked as he grabbed the letter from Daichi’s hands, fingers brushing against one another, a small shiver. He wondered what was in the letter.

Daichi hummed. “Let them play a bit more, I have something to talk to you about” He said as he sat down next to him on the bench, scanning the playground in search of his siblings and waving at them once he saw them. Cute.

“Does the _something_ have anything to do with this letter?”

He couldn’t help but scrutinise every single one of Daichi’s movements. He observed as Daichi rubbed the back of his neck, thinking, before his chapped lips turned into a smile. “Yes. Open it.”

Suga didn’t have a single clue as to what was in the letter, hands shaking a little. The wind, his brain supplied. Daichi’s closeness, his heart supplied.

Knowing himself, he would just tear open the letter. Daichi knew that too, but for some reason, he was calm, careful. Trying not to damage the enveloppe.

He could smell Daichi’s cologne with how close he was, their shoulders bumping ever so slightly. It was a welcomed and familiar scent. Still the same ever since high school.

When he finally opened the letter, he couldn't have expected its contents.

Two tickets for the Black Jackals vs. Schweden Adlers game, this Saturday. Hinata’s debut in a first division team. A historical game for Karasuno’s freak duo, on two different sides of the net.

“How-“

“Bokuto sent me tickets.” He grinned. “I told him we were both working when the tickets went on sale and he said he would send me two.”

Suga was burning with joy inside. Not only because he was going to see his kouhais play again, but also because he was going there with none other than Sawamura Daichi. He tried to tell himself that this wasn’t a date, that they were just going to the game together, platonically, but to no avail.

He could feel his face getting hot.

“You in?” Daichi asked with a small smile.

“Yes! I wouldn’t miss a chance to go out with my best friend. ” He beamed. Suga couldn’t help but notice the soft pink dusted over Daichi’s cheeks at his answer.

He loved the way Daichi’s feelings always showed on his face. He didn’t know if it was something that only _he_ could see, seeing as he had spent quite some time observing him these past 8 years.

The two fell into a small silence as they watched the kids playing together. Suga wondered if he should call them over or enjoy the few minutes he got to have with Daichi alone.

Suga was used to silence, but ever since he was aware of his own feelings for his best friend, he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable when the both of them weren’t talking. Suga always feared to say something he shouldn’t, or do something he shouldn’t, but keeping quiet was always hard.

“I should probably go.” Daichi said as he moved to stand up. “Have to drop Eijun off at practice.” He smiled before waving at his siblings so they could come over.

“I’ll pick you up on Saturday.” He said, eyes on the little kids running towards their brother.

“Suga, you hate driving.” He deadpanned. He was right.

“I _will_ be driving, Daichi.” Suga flicked Daichi’s nose, earning him a groan, before crouching down to say bye to the kids. “I'll see you guys tomorrow.” He said with a smile and ruffled both their hair.

“Au revoir Suga-san!” The kids said in unison. And with that, they left.

Suga went back to his usual spot on the bench, and didn’t miss the way Daichi turned around one last time, waving at him before turning the corner out of view.

Suga sighed, running his hand through his hair. He really was a goner.

“Suga-san is so lucky to have a date with hot cop-san.” A feminine voice said from behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his bones.

The young woman, Mika, was one of the new teachers here along with Suga. He was pretty sure she’d had her eyes on Daichi since day one but honestly, who wouldn’t ? Daichi was nice, hot and single.

Suga couldn’t help but feel like she was his rival or something. Mika sat down next to Suga, excitedly kicking her feet.

“It’s not… It’s not a date.” He was lying to himself and he knew it.

“Well, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it definitely seemed like he was asking you out on a date.” She gave him a small smile.

“Daichi isn’t-“

“Isn’t what? Totally in love with you? I’ve seen how he looks at you, he doesn’t look at anyone else like that.”

“Maybe you’re right.” And the thing is, maybe she was. He just didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Go home, I’ll send the kids off.” Her lips turned into a small smile. Maybe Mika wasn’t his rival, maybe she just wanted Suga to be in a happy and fulfilling relationship with his long-time crush.

“Thanks Mika.” He gave her a smile of his own, a weak one, a fake one even. He really wanted to go home.

He didn’t know whether he was excited or dreading his date with Daichi. They often hung out together at each other’s place, but they were rarely left alone.

Between Daichi’s siblings and Suga’s parents, who didn’t seem to know what privacy was.

Actually, Suga was always finding excuses for not asking Daichi out all these years. He could have done it, had had plenty of opportunities, times when they had been alone, just the two of them... he had just been too much of a coward to do so.

He went back to his usual classroom, tidying up the place a little before putting his stuff in his messenger bag, looking at the empty classroom one last time before turning off the lights and leaving for the day.

Today was Thursday, he would have to wait two more days until his not-so-date with Daichi. He could muster up the courage he needed to finally ask him out in only two days, right?

* * *

Today was Saturday and Daichi was freaking out. He had planned everything to a T...kind of.

Daichi’s only objective today was to ask Suga out. He had been meaning to do it for years now. Today was the perfect time to do it.

He had received a message earlier from Suga, telling him he would be picking him up in around an hour, and Daichi still had to shower and find himself an outfit. He had spent all of last night looking for something nice to wear, something that made him look good but like he didn’t put much effort into his look, to no avail.

How Suga could look so effortlessly pretty all the time was beyond him. He always wore baggy clothes that suited him just perfectly, had large golden brown eyes sparkling with joy, and oh, dare he forget the ash-blonde, almost silver colour of his hair?

He stood in front of his wardrobe for a few more seconds, taking a look at the weather outside. It was sunny, quite surprising for a November day. It was probably cold outside, so he settled on a pair of black jeans and a white jumper, one that Suga had offered him last year for his birthday.

Daichi exited his room, carrying the clothes he had picked with him, hoping a cold shower would clear his head of any indecent thoughts.

“I’m going to shower!” Daichi called from inside the bathroom as he started undressing. He threw his sleeping clothes in the laundry basket, missing it entirely and watching them land on the floor with a small ‘thump’.

Daichi sighed as he hopped in the tub, turning on the water before washing his hair, a drop of shampoo landing in his eyes.

“Way to start the day.” He muttered. He couldn’t help but feel anxious about today.

Suga couldn’t not have feelings for him, he thought. The way Suga had been looking at him these past few months, the little brush of fingers that led to the both of them blushing, the not-so innocent hand on his thigh when they had dinner together with their respective families.

There just was this tiny part of his brain that was telling him, _it's just platonic love, nothing more,_ and he hated himself for it _._ Asking Suga out was like hit-or-miss, and if he missed, he would miss big time, and that’s why he feared a negative answer so much.

He couldn’t lose Suga, he couldn’t lose the years they had spent nurturing their friendship, not to a stupid confession at least.

Daichi stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel around his waist before looking at his reflection in the mirror, making a sour face. His hair had gotten a bit longer, which meant it’d be more conducive to bed head. He eyed his father’s hair gel with curiosity and decided that it wouldn’t hurt if he changed up his hair a bit.

He took the tube, squeezed some gel on his hand before applying it to his hair, making it stand up. It was weird, looking at his face with a different haircut, but it didn’t mean it looked bad.

When he was done with his hair, he took his razor out of the cabinet, eliminating any trace of stubble he could have on his jaw.

“Did you use _my gel_?” His father said when he opened the door, making Daichi cut himself with the razor.

”Could you please, for the love of god, knock before entering every single room I’m in?” Daichi said, examining the cut on his jaw. Thankfully, it wasn’t too bad.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” His father said, approaching him before taking a look at his son’s cut. “Let me help you with that.”

He looked at the time on his watch. He had 20 minutes left to get ready, which was more than enough. He sat down on the edge of the bathtub and looked up at his father, who had already taken the first-aid kit out of the bathroom cabinet.

Daichi loved his father, even though he didn’t seem to know what privacy was, and always walked in his room at the most inopportune moment. He was happy his dad was the way he is, caring and accepting.

He’d always remember the day he came out to his father, how he’d cried more than Daichi did, because he was so incredibly happy his son would open up to him about such things.

Daichi looked at his dad as he crouched down, and couldn’t help but hiss when he applied disinfectant to the cut with a cotton swab.

“Going out with someone?” He asked after a few seconds, gaze fixated on the cut.

“Yeah.”

His father hummed. He knew his dad didn’t know the word privacy, but he knew he wouldn’t ask him who he was going out with either.

“All patched up and ready to go.” He smiled fondly before he pushed himself up. “Go get ‘em tiger.” He said, pinching the bridge of Daichi’s nose.

“Thanks dad.” He said, flashing him a bright smile of his own.

He watched as his father grabbed the laundry basket and left the room, leaving Daichi alone with his thoughts.

He hoisted himself up and looked at his reflection again. He felt nervous again, could feel his hands trembling against the ceramic of the sink.

“Get your shit together, Sawamura.” He whispered to himself, splashing cold water on his face for good measure, before putting on his clothes.

Daichi looked different with those clothes and this haircut, but it was a good different, at least to him. He hoped Suga would think the same.

Daichi rarely ever cared about his own appearance. Suga had seen him completely wasted before -- as he had seen Suga completely wasted before as well -- but he wanted to make an effort, for once. Hoping Suga would notice it.

He made sure not to forget to spray on some cologne and left the room. He remembered Suga commenting on it a few times, and felt heat rise in his body as he remembered those moments.

His relationship with Suga was based on this. Tiny words that seemed innocent to outsiders, but held a lot of meaning to the two of them. Or maybe to Daichi only. He always took note of Suga’s likings, no comment ever went unnoticed.

Daichi went back to his room to grab his phone, noticing a text from Suga from a few minutes ago, telling him he was about to leave.

He ran down the stairs and jumped down the last two steps with practiced ease and walked towards the genkan before he was stopped by his mother.

“Oh my, Daichi,” She exclaimed as she brushed some dog hair from Daichi’s sweater, “Going on a date with Suga-chan ?”

He let out a groan. How could she even know that? “Yeah-“

“Not even hiding your crush on him anymore, I see.” She said as she pinched his cheeks.

He could feel his cheeks getting hot. “Can’t really hide anything from you anymore.” He tried to smile but his mom wouldn’t let go of his cheeks.

There was a sound of a car honking outside, prompting his mother to move her hands from his face to his hair, ruffling it a bit. “Mom-”

“You’ll thank me later.” She smiled before leaving the room, and leaving Daichi alone with his nerves.

He moved to put on his shoes and coat not-so-hastily, saying a quick ‘see you later’ to his parents before he closed the door to his house.

He could barely even see Suga from outside the car, but the few things he could see made him breathless.

Suga had gotten his hair cut, after having it long for a few years. He looked gorgeous, but in all honesty, Suga could rock any kind of haircuts. The short hair suited him particularly well nonetheless.

He walked towards the car and took a deep breath before opening the door. The first sound that welcomed him was a gasp. He couldn’t even look at him.

“Nice haircut.” Suga said, something like amusement or surprise in his voice.

“Ah,” He could feel his cheeks redden with embarrassment and busied himself with fastening his seatbelt, “My mom ruffled it before I left, does it look that bad?”

“No, no, it looks great. You look great.”

He took a proper look at Suga. “Your hair looks great too.” Why he was being so awkward with his best friend was beyond him.

Daichi watched as the flush on Suga’s face made its way to the tip of his ears before he heard him whisper a small ‘thanks’.

The other man started the car again, driving before speaking up.

“Asahi is going to be there, he texted me this morning.”

“Oh...didn’t think he would come all the way from Tokyo just for the game.” Daichi sounded deflated, and if he was honest, he kind of felt it.

He loved Asahi, he really did. He hadn’t seen him in a few months, the other having moved to Tokyo. He had just been hoping he and Suga could have some alone time and he knew how awkward Asahi would get if he and Suga started exchanging their usual light touches next to him.

He’d confess later, he thought. Not that he was scared, not at all. He just didn’t want things to get uncomfortable for him and Suga if his answer was negative, or for Asahi if it was positive.

They stayed in comfortable silence for the rest of the ride, and Daichi could tell Suga was trying his best as to concentrate on the road. Despite the fact that he hated driving, he was somehow good at it.

The car suddenly came to a halt and Daichi lifted his gaze only to see that they had just arrived at the gymnasium. He looked at the crowd, searching for any familiar faces, but to no avail.

“I’ll park the car,” Suga said as he bent over Daichi’s lap to grab what he guessed were the tickets in the glove compartment before handing them to the other, “You try to look for Asahi ?”

Daichi couldn’t help but gaze into Suga’s warm orbs looking up at him, and think of truly obscene things. His mind shouldn’t go there, at least not now, as Suga was still below him.

“O-Okay.” Daichi grabbed the tickets from Suga’s hands, their fingers brushing slightly as he did so. He waited until Suga repositioned himself to leave the car in the calmest way he could, as to not make it look like he fled the scene.

He took a deep breath, eyes set on the familiar building not too far away before walking towards it. He could do this.

He looked with squinty eyes at the crowd, trying to find a tall and long-haired man, and as it turned out, it wasn’t too hard.

“Hey, long time no see.” Daichi said, approaching the man who had just looked up from his phone.

“Hi,” His smile was bright, as usual, “where’s Suga?”

“He should be here soon.” Daichi said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall, still observing the crowd, searching for that familiar mop of silver hair.

“Uhm Daichi,” Asahi cleared his throat, “Are you and Suga dating?”

Daichi’s eyes widened but he still wouldn’t look at Asahi. “Uh? No why-”

“Oh it’s just-“ He stopped mid sentence as Suga came into view. “It’s- Nevermind.”

 _Weird_ , Daichi thought for a second, but he decided not to think about it too much.

“Yo, yoooo!” Suga called, waving his arm at the two of them.

“Hey it’s been a while.”

Daichi looked at Suga, who was doing what seemed like a secret handshake with Asahi. He looked agitated, restless, _nervous_.

“Quit that!” Asahi said as he swatted Suga’s hands away. “We never had any kind of secret homeboy handshake so quit acting like we did and I just forgot!”

The three of them started laughing and it felt good, and almost natural to do so. Daichi had missed this.

They made their way towards the stands, making sure to grab drinks and food on their way. He didn’t miss the way Suga poked him in the ribs as a way to tell him ‘ _Osamu Miya, really?_ ’ when they bought their onigiris at the stand. It had been quite unexpected.

The three of them stood there, in the stands instead of the court, and he couldn’t help but think back to the last time they had been there, the time they got their ticket to nationals, 6 years ago.

“Y’know what? Coming in here… It doesn’t feel like it’s been forever.” Daichi spoke up after a while.

Suga was being relatively quiet, but he still had his eyes on him nonetheless. “Yeah. It still feels like it was just yesterday.”

Daichi took a deep breath: the smell of the gym, the feel of the temperature and the crowd noise in the background...it all seemed different now that he wasn’t on the court anymore.

Suddenly, Suga crouched down. “Hoooo! Let’s get this party started!”He shouted at the top of his lungs, before smiling widely at Daichi.

He couldn’t help but give him a smile of his own, looking deep into his eyes before being interrupted by Asahi’s chuckle.

“Let’s get to our seats.”

Daichi was forced to take his eyes away from the natural beauty that was Sugawara Koushi once they all sat down.

He also couldn’t help but think back to what Asahi said a few minutes earlier, about him and Suga dating. If Daichi remembered correctly, he had never mentioned his crush on Suga to Asahi. Or maybe he did, during one of the many times they all got drunk at the bar...but Suga would’ve known about it, then.

It had seemed like Asahi had wanted to tell him something before Suga arrived. He wanted to ask him what it was, why he was acting so cautious around the two of them.

Maybe Asahi could read him like an open book, but if Asahi could, that meant Suga could do it too. He couldn’t hide anything from Suga.

A finger poking at his cheek interrupted his thoughts. “Onigiri?” Suga said and Daichi nodded.

Suga busied himself with the onigiris, getting them out of their little packet. “You okay? you spaced out for a whole three minutes there.” Suga chuckled before handing him an onigiri.

He watched as Suga’s fingers delicately removed another onigiri from its packet, before leaning over Daichi, hand on his thigh to support himself so he could give it to Asahi.

Suga was so incredibly close to him, he could smell the familiar scent of bubblegum of his hair. His hand was so incredibly close to his crotch as well, but he tried not to give it too much thought - emphasis on _tried to_. All he could ever focus on was Suga and his closeness.

Everything passed by in a flash after that. Suga repositioned himself, but kept his hand on Daichi’s thigh. Even when they stood up to say hi to Tanaka and Kiyoko, his hand still went back to his thigh, and it stayed there during the entirety of the game.

The less he tried to think about it, the more aware he became of it.

* * *

Suga didn’t even notice his nails digging into the flesh of Daichi’s thigh until he heard Daichi hissing next to him. “Sorry.” He said, feeling the blush make its way up to his face, and let go of his thigh, instead placing both his hands on his own lap.

Suga was on the edge of his seat. He didn’t think the game would be this intense, and he wished the game could end in a tie. He knew his kouhais had grown up, had been through loss and wins, but he couldn’t bare to see defeat on either Hinata’s or Kageyama’s face.

Everybody was so invested in the game. Suga was as well, but he was also invested in Daichi. He couldn’t help but look at his expression every time something happened on the court, observing his every move.

As Kageyama was up to serve, Daichi put his hand on top of his. “It’s okay.” He whispered, his mouth curving into a small smile before putting his hand back in his pocket.

He really couldn’t wait for all of this to be over.

And just as that thought went through his mind, the game ended.

They waited until the arena emptied itself of its spectators before making their way down to the side of the court where both teams were still tidying up their stuff.

They quickly congratulated Hinata’s team on their win and said hi to Kageyama and his teammates, Suga not forgetting to get his own signed ball before leaving.

He and Daichi parted ways with Asahi once they were outside, the taller man insisting he didn’t need to be driven back to his place.

Suga didn’t know if he should be happy about finally being alone with Daichi or not. He was nervous, and how could he not be?

The closer they got to his car, the more nervous he felt. He needed to say something, anything.

“Want me to drive?” Daichi asked, hand on the small of his back in a reassuring manner. He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding and nodded, handing the keys to Daichi.

He really couldn’t drive in this state.

As Daichi started up the car, he could feel his back straightening in tension and panic. He wanted to thank God for the radio in his car so that they wouldn’t have to drive in complete silence.

Daichi could probably feel how tense he was. He observed him, trying to concentrate on one thing so that he wouldn’t get sick. He looked at Daichi’s muscles moving under his jumper. He didn’t know if Daichi had made the conscious choice to wear that sweater just for today or not.

He decided to tell himself he did.

“Am I driving that badly?” Daichi said after some time, steering wheel in one hand and head propped on his other hand.

“Uh?” It was the only word he could let out.

“You look like you’re gonna be sick.” They stopped at a red light, and Daichi chanced a glance at a paler-than-usual Suga.

“Ah no- I-“ His voice suddenly cut off and he bit his lip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you home.” The light went from red to green and he tried to look at the road ahead of him, concentrating on the sound of the engine instead.

Suga didn’t even realise they were at his home until the engine stopped. He froze under the weight of Daichi’s gaze. His eyes looked so dark, you could get lost in them.

“I-“ Should he leave? Thank him? Kiss him? He couldn’t say or do anything.

Daichi looked at him in tension filled silence. Finally, he spoke up. “I like you, Suga.”

Oh.

He felt his stomach drop, but in a good way. Like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The lump in his throat disappeared, as well as the tension in his limbs.

He let out a small snort, blinking back tears. How could he have not seen this coming?

Daichi was staring at him, not saying a word, waiting for him to say something. He unfastened his seatbelt. He thought he might have heard Daichi whimper, the start of a word forming in his throat, before he leaned in and kissed him.

He hadn’t kissed a lot of guys in his life, but one thing he knew was that Daichi’s lips felt incredibly good against his. They were chapped but still soft, and he could still taste the onigiris they had had earlier on them.

He unthinkingly put his hand at the back of Daichi’s neck as the other man deepened the kiss, welcoming him into his personal space.

When he pulled away a few seconds later, Suga pressed his nose into the crook of Daichi’s neck, where the smell of his cologne was stronger. Maybe he had needed this all along, that familiar scent to calm his nerves. It felt like he belonged there, in Daichi’s arms.

“Don’t throw up on me please.” Daichi laughed against his hair. A hand reached his back, fingers tracing the curve of his spine.

“I’m not-“ He felt Daichi’s lips brush against his ear, interrupting him. “I’ve been meaning to ask you out all day.” Suga felt the bob of Daichi’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed against his skin.

His position was starting to get somewhat uncomfortable but, he still didn’t want to detach his body from Daichi’s. He had been waiting for this for years. Sure they had hugged countless of times, hell they’d even slept in the same bed, but this time it felt different.

“I don’t wanna leave.”

“Then don’t.” He chuckled against the skin of his neck. He knew he was probably starting to sweat with how close he was to Daichi, but he couldn't care less.

Daichi let out a small sigh and detached himself from Suga, much to both their dismay. “Have to watch the kids tonight, my parents are going on a date.” His thumb moved to trace the mole beneath Suga’s eyes, an oddly romantic gesture that caught him off guard. “I’ll text you tonight.”

“Call me.” He sounded breathless.

“Okay, I’ll call you.” He said as he grabbed his coat from the rear seat before depositing another kiss on his lips.

Suga watched, smile wide as his now-boyfriend left the car, watching him become smaller and smaller in the distance. Once he was out of view, Suga brought his knees up his chest and hugged them close to his body.

His heart swelled with affection for Daichi, and he couldn't wait to share more moments like these with him for as long as they could.


End file.
